1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting apparatus and, particularly, relates to an edge detecting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many automatic devices, such as robots, dust collectors and toys, employ edge detecting apparatuses to detect edge(s) of a surface on which the automatic devices move. Current edge detecting apparatuses include an emitter and a receiver. The emitter is configured for emitting projecting signals, e.g., light ray or radio wave, to the surface. The receiver is configured for receiving the reflected projecting signals. One of the disadvantages of the current edge detecting apparatuses is an inordinate number of edge detecting apparatuses are required for each device, as a result, the cost of the automatic device increases.
What is needed, therefore, is an edge detecting apparatus to overcome the above mentioned problem.